1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an imaging device used in shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2005-309209 A discloses an imaging device having a function of compensating camera shake during shooting, for use in a camera, a video camera and a camera installed in a cellular phone. In this imaging device, a moving member is movably attached to a base member through an actuator, and the moving member is formed to have an L shape. Thereby, this imaging device is intended to realize a size reduction in comparison with the case where the moving member is formed annularly to surround the whole periphery of the imaging element.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2005-309209 A    [Patent Document 2] JP 2005-331399 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,824)
However, even in such an imaging device, the moving member needs a size to surround a half of the periphery of the imaging element. For this reason, it is difficult to reduce sufficiently the imaging device in size. In particular, in the imaging device installed into the cellular phone, it is desired that a size is reduced as small as possible.